Leon/Quotes
Knocked out *Ooh well... that (groan) suck. *O-Okay I'll go get a job in a....morning. *Ah I should a watch TV Instead. *Can't feel face. *Wish there a universal health care. *That's wasn't suppose to happen. All Quotes During missions and others *Hahaha! Better hope you don't get rabies. *Hehehe! All the little nerds running around, screaming like girls. *Hurry up... can't be late for the party at the docks. *We gotta remember to put a few airholes in the crate. *Man, I hope one of them bites the librarian.She's such a cow. *I heard rats actually like to eat books. Man, wouldn't that be awesome? *Alright, come on. They're burning those trophies down at the docks. Suggesting to provide protection *I'll try to help. I'm bored with my all friends anyway. *I guess it'll break the monotony. *Alright. It's something to do, I guess. ALLY About to Leave *This is boring, dude. BO-RING! *This is getting pointless. ALLY Help Me *Hey man! Gimme a hand! * Getting knocked off bike *Okay. That hurt. *I think I spoke with my shame! Comment on successful bike trick *That's an accident waiting to happen. *Whatever you do, don't mess up. Comment on failed attempt at trick *The nurse must love you. *Time to call the nurse again. Stealing a bike *I need your bike! *Gimme that! Has bike stolen from *I can't wait to drive an SUV instead. *I wish they had ejector seats on the bikes. Winning a fight *Why are we doing this? Ah, screw it. *I guess this is fun. When into him bump friend *Whoa! *Look out, dude. *Hey! When into him bump others students and enemies *Didn't realize this was a school for the blind. *Get a seeing-eye dog! *If you pickpocket me I'll kill you! *You need a blind guy(s?) stick! *This isn't bumper cars, dink. *Hey! Don't touch the merchandise! *You blind? When into him bump Greaser (or Jim in their clothes) *Yuck! Tell your hair to stop dripping! When into him bump Jock *Did I just hit a wall or something? Jerk. When into him bump Nerd *You nerds can't even walk straight, can you? When into him bump Prep *Hey! You dropped your million dollar bill, poser! Getting hit with bike/car *You point the wheels forward, DINK! *Not cool! *Was that on purpose?! Saying Goodbye *I gotta go help my mom. See you. *I gotta go watch TV. Later. *I'm gonna be bored someone else. Bye. Saying about rides *That was sort of the exciting. *................(01:39) Calling friends for help *Hey boys! Over here! *Give me some help! When chasing someone *Get BACK here! *Keep running, fool! When someone hide from him *I'll get you later! Don't worry! *I bet you think you real smart, don't you? Out of breath *...You're in...better shape than I thought... Walking around talking to himself *I've got to get my life in order. *Man, I can't believe I'm gonna have to work some day. *Why I can't get paid to watch TV? *I hope someone does something cool today. *Thank God I'm still a juvenile. *Good thing that there are no consequences for my actions. Complaining *Man, I do not wanna have to put up with this store to be ask. *It figure's something like that would happen in it dump town like this. When confused *Man, what's going on now? Marveling *Excellent! *Whoa. Nice! During a conversation *Not did it really matters. *I'm so bored. *........(02:25) *You know you can actually go to prison if you're a minor. *I don't think it's criminal if you're just doing it for fun. *They so had a calming. They were totally asking for it. It's not our fault at all. *They're totally trying to provoke us. No doubt about it. *Women like men who aren't afraid to have fun. Trust me on this one. *I hear that some kid at the school who thinks he's very tough. Named Jimmy. *I heard something's going down at the school. Things are going to get shaken up. Category:Character Quotes